


Сладкое вино

by Knizhnik



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: после долгой холодной смены особенно приятно, когда тебя ждут.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Seraphina Picquery, Original Percival Graves/Jacob Kowalski
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Сладкое вино

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам заявки: «Грейвз|/Якоб, дружба или любовь, но не в канонном сеттинге, а в любой аушке, н-р:  
> \- про первую пончиковую, которая работает круглосуточно, чтобы полицейские, которые возвращаются с ночного дежурства, могли где-то передохнуть с кофе и свежей выпечкой. Ну и собственно, дружба или роман офицера Грейвза и Якоба, который работает в этой круглосуточной пончиковой.»

Клац. Клац-клац-клац. Клац.

— Когти подбери. — Персиваль лениво ткнул напарника пятками.

Айво немного повернул голову, покосился на него. Но не подобрал когти так, чтобы лапы ступали по брусчатке бесшумно. На узкой улочке клацание отзывалось эхом, звенело в ушах.

— Сдам в городскую конюшню, — припугнул Персиваль.

Айво ему не поверил. И правильно, никогда бы он так не сделал.

Далеко, за башнями, небо серело, светлело. Ночная смена городской стражи закончила, другая заступила. Глаза болели — зря он так вглядывался в темноту самых трущобных районов, для этого у него Айво есть, но нельзя же только на напарника полагаться.

Город неплохо освещался, на это магии не жалели. Но в некоторых местах светильники гасли — изобретательные ловкачи взламывали защиту и вытягивали магический заряд.

Персиваль не успел даже потянуть за повод, как Айво сам свернул в сторону. Налево, мимо особнячка из приметного красного кирпича, прикрытого синей лозой; в другую сторону от дома, где Персиваль жил. Конечно, он ехал не домой.

— Тоже небось на плюшки рассчитываешь, да?

Айво дернул головой, соглашаясь. Его вид хоть к и разумным не относился, но своих людей понимал очень неплохо.

А ведь когда Персиваль только поступал в обучение, ему выдали жеребенка-годовичка. Смешного и длинноногого, хотя мастер утверждал, что это — лучший во всей ставке, вот увидите, все, как обещали вашему отцу.

И был, конечно, прав. Только отцу обещали, что ездить на Айво Персиваль будет красиво — на параде или по делам, а никак не в ночи по трущобам, распугивая местных обитателей, занимающихся нечестным ремеслом.

Улица стала немного шире, а Айво будто нарочно затопал громче. Даже Персиваль пчувствовал запах свежей выпечки за пару домов, а Айво и того раньше.

Якоб вышел их встречать. Конечно, он знал, кто так цокает по пустым улицам задолго до настоящего рассвета.

— Здравствуй. — Персиваль спешился. Отпихнул подставившего лоб для почесывания Айво и обнял Якоба.

Может, не надо было прямо посреди улицы… Но если кто хотел узнать, то уже знал, куда и к кому Персиваль ездит.

— И тебе хорошего утра. Проходи, погрейся. Я тут сам управлюсь. — Якоб, выпустив его из объятий, похлопал по руке.

Кажется, он и правда немного замерз. Форменный плащ хорошо грел, но все же одно дело — улица, а другое — теплое помещение.

Пекарня стояла пустая, погрузившись в уютный сумрак. Даже помощники еще не пришли, сегодняшний хлеб еще только подходит в кадках, медленно прогреваются печи… Но для Персиваля на угловом столике уже стоит накрытое белым полотенцем блюдо и толстостенный кувшин, исходящий паром.

Вот так и понимаешь, что не просто замерз, а голоден, как оживший волк.

После целой ночи на улицах даже дрянные, но горячие помои медом покажутся, не то что травяной сбор, действительно сдобренный медом. И любой хлеб будет самым вкусным — что уж говорить о теплой, сочащейся маслом, отдающей сладостью винограда булочке.

Якоб появился, когда Персиваль уже в два укуса умял первую и теперь запивал свою жадность чаем.

— Накормил и пристроил, он у тебя умница, сам в денник зашел, сам морду подставил. — Якоб сел рядом. На все помещение горела только пара светильников — шариков желтого света, заключенных в стекло, и вокруг их столика расплывался медовый ореол.

— Спасибо. Это божественно. Ты точно жертвы никому не приносил? — Персиваль откусил от следующей булочки. Ее белая сахарная глазурь отдавала лимонной кислинкой, оттеняющей сладость.

— Бабуля, говорят, приносила. — Якоб хмыкнул. — Или это просто сплетничали от зависти, кто знает.

Персиваль откинулся на спинку, вытянул ноги, взял шершавую глиняную чашку в обе ладони. Тепло проходило изнутри и снаружи, мышцы гудели и не желали так сразу расслабляться. Как же он, оказывается, устал.

Как же тут хорошо.

Третья булочка брызнула терпкостью малины. Они же все разные, у этой и тесто более пресное, чем у товарок, чтобы не слишком приторно было. И не лень ведь Якобу вставать в такую рань, готовить отдельное блюдо выпечки, мешать разные глазури…

— Как работа твоя? — Якоб тоже налил себе чаю, добавил туда меда.

— Спокойно. Все разбежались заранее. Так что всю ночь круги наворачивали, как лошадь на вороте.

— Тебе не хватило какого-нибудь нападения? — Якоб улыбнулся.

— Может, и не хватило. — Персиваль дернул плечами.

— Тогда соглашайся уже. Тебя сколько повысить хотят?

— Давно… — Мак и масло в начинке очередной булочки помешали ему продолжить. Персиваль запил и только потом спросил:

— Отчего ты думаешь, что это мне и нужно?

— Тогда ты будешь иметь дело со всеми нападениями на стражу, — объяснил Якоб, макая в мед румяный ломоть.

— И знаешь, с кем еще?

— Представляю. Только что остается? Не будешь же ты всю жизнь уличным стражником ходить. Любого бы уже за такую работу, как у тебя, повысили. Не только сына твоих родителей.

— Даже ты мне это говоришь. Кто следующий? Айво? — Персиваль оперся о стол. Наверное, он сыт уже. Или, может, потом еще одну…

— Ну, если все что-то говорят — то, может, они и не неправы. Не только же тебе знать все лучше всех.

Якоб никогда не лез в дела Персиваля. И вообще в чужие. А тут… Кажется, его обложили.

— Тише. — Пальцы коснулись щеки, прошлись утешительной лаской. — Не расстраивайся сейчас. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, а потом решишь. На свежую голову.

Персиваль склонился поближе к Якобу. Лезть сейчас на Айво, выходить на улицу…

— Оставайся у меня. — Якоб, как всегда, знал ответ.

— А с тобой можно? — Кажется, он уже был сонный.

— Нельзя. Мне нужно работать.

— Я понимаю. — Персиваль поднялся. — Тогда проводи меня, уложи, и я буду спать. Спасибо за булочки. Они прекрасны.

Якоб улыбнулся в ответ на похвалу. Накинул заботливо одеяло, когда Персиваль разделся и лег в постель. В комнате было зябко, но вскоре мощные печи с нижнего этажа должны были ее прогреть.

Персиваль не стал думать о повышении. Завернулся в одеяло поплотнее и заснул. Солнце заливало глаза, беспощадное, как ослепляющее световое заклинание.  
Персиваль убрался из-под солнечной атаки, проморгался, протер глаза. Уже за полдень, наверное?

Комната полнилась звуками. Внизу разговаривали, ходили, готовили, из-за мелких стеклышек окна пробивались цокот, шаги, скрип. Из-за царящего в комнате тепла и яркого лазурного неба за окном казалось, что сейчас самый разгар лета, а не холодная еще весна.

Как там Айво? Наверное, Якоб о нем хорошо позаботился.

Вот демон, и ведь у Персиваля при себе ничего, кроме формы. Не собирался он ночевать вне дома. Ладно, придется горожанам смотреть на него в форме. Ничего.  
Сойдя по узкой лестнице, Персиваль оказался на кухне. В лицо ударило жаром и сдобным духом.

— Добрый день. — Один из двух помощников Якоба, Генри, отвлекся ненадолго от миски и смущенно уткнулся обратно. — Мастер сейчас в зале.

— Спасибо. — Персиваль не стал смущать мальчишку, кого бы он там ни стеснялся: чужих людей, стражников или тех, кто спит в кровати его мастера. Девушка была побойчее, но сейчас отсутствовала. Ведра у задней двери не стоят — значит, за водой ушла.

Персиваль поколебался перед тяжелой дверью в зал, но все же вышел.

Из-за мелких желтых, оранжевых и красных кусочков стекла, залитых свинцовыми переплетами, казалось, что ты в костре, только он не жжется. В световых искрах стояли посетители, неспешно выбирая выпечку. Хлеб к полудню почти весь раскупили, и пожилая женщина придирчиво осматривала пару ржаных буханок — конечно, даже такие остатки все равно были лучше, чем обычный хлеб других пекарен. Высокий и тощий подмастерье, нервно сжимая в руках мелкие монетки, колебался, выбирая самую вкусную булочку.

Якоб разговаривал с кем-то у прилавка. И Персивалю эти двое не понравились еще до того, как он посмотрел на них не краем глаза.

Широкоплечий, неприятный дуболом, типичный бык городских окраин. И женщина-полукровка, с острыми чертами и тонкими губами, постоянно готовыми растянуться в угрожающем оскале. За ними, небось, еще и клыки.

Чужаки тоже его заметили. Дверь на кухню была не за прилавком, а рядом с ним, и Персиваль оказался в ярде от гостей. Интересно, не видел ли он их раньше. Вполне возможно…

Не давая возможности рассмотреть себя, дуболом и полукровка исчезли, как испарились.

Якоб повернулся к Персивалю.

— Они не за выпечкой приходили. — Персиваль утверждал, не сомневаясь. В самом лучшем случае Якобу предлагали какую-нибудь «подработку», в худшем — угрожали. И точно не ждали внезапного, как мертвяк из-под земли, стражника.

— Рабочие вопросы. — Напуганным Якоб не выглядел. Так, озадаченным. — Доброе утро. Айво я покормил, Генри его боится, а Банти боится уже сам Айво — того и гляди затискает. Ты, наверное, голоден и хочешь чего-то кроме выпечки? В маленькой кухне я оставил нам обед, сейчас передам дела и приду, ладно?

— Хорошо. — Персиваль смирился со стремлением его накормить. Да и… Хорошее стремление.

Небольшое, похожее на кладовку помещение скрывалось за основной кухней. Тут готовили для себя и ели Якоб и его работники, тут ночевали перед работой, тут можно было отдохнуть от жара огромных печей — зачарованный ледник вдобавок охлаждал помещение — и бурной деятельности по приготовлению всего самого вкусного и сладкого.

Выпечка — это, конечно, хорошо, но не будешь же одной ею сыт, и Якоб, к его чести, всегда это понимал. Персиваль вылавливал из матово-шершавого горшочка куски рассыпающегося на волокна мяса, пропитанного собственным соком и вкусом приправ, и это было так же неприлично похоже на счастье, как и горячие булочки сразу после смены.

Якоб принес им холодного отвара, чтобы запить обед. Подчиняясь его безмолвному решению — сначала поесть, потом обсуждать дела, Персиваль старательно не думал о посетителях, но, взяв в руки чашку, счел, что обед закончен.

— Так чего они хотели?

— Присосаться к моей пекарне, — недовольно ответил Якоб. — Не они первые, знаешь. Больше на испуг берут, вдруг решу, что пустить сюда подобное — менее страшно, чем отказать. Да только хвост им троллий, вот что.

Звучало очень убедительно. Умом Персиваль понимал — Якобу и его любимому делу ничто не грозит. Стража достаточно хорошо работает, чтобы это не было легко — заставить владельца выплачивать дань, а то и дела какие проворачивать под своей крышей.

Но чувства унять не так-то просто. Они требовали немедленно кинуться защищать от всего на свете.

Персиваль вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Кажется, ему нужно много чаю и булочку. Чтобы совсем осоловеть и никуда уже не рваться.

Якоб то ли понял его без слов, то ли просто дождался времени для сладкого — довольно усмехаясь, он встал и поставил на стол пирог. Круглый, с высокими боками и выемкой посередине. В потеках белой глазури застыли красные и желтые цукаты. Небольшой, как раз на четверых.

Персиваль еще раз вздохнул, но протянул руку к отрезанному куску.

— Как я на Айво сяду, ты подумал?

— Веди в поводу, он не расстроится, — хмыкнул Якоб.

— Только все ухо оближет. Понимает, что не на работе. — Тесто отдавало ягодной наливкой, цукатами, орехами, тяжелой сдобной сладостью…

Персиваль, сын старой, родовитой семьи, в жизни не мог пожаловаться на голод или скудную кормежку без изысков — наоборот. У него было все.

Но казалось, что до знакомства с Якобом он никогда не ел ничего настолько вкусного. Может, потому, что Якоб так самозабвенно любил свою выпечку?

Или он сам — Якоба.

Мысль прошлась холодным пером. Если он не просто заворачивает поесть и поспать, то… Все куда сложнее.

— Я хочу вернуться сюда к вечеру, как закроешься, — торопливо сказал Персиваль, прерывая тишину. — Можно?

— Конечно. — Якоб обрадовался, прикоснулся мимолетно к его руке, наливая чай.

Персивалю нужно подумать.

Айво услышал его шаги издалека, высунул морду из денника, расфыркался и топнул ногой, скребя когтями по дереву.

— Не порть Якобу конюшню. — Персиваль беззлобно потрепал своего товарища по челке и выпустил из денника. Айво гладкой черной рыбой выскользнул из-за двери, встал посреди прохода, потянулся, далеко вниз вытягивая изящную шею, встряхнулся.

Вычищен он был хорошо, но Персиваль прошелся щеткой еще раз, приглаживая блестящую шерсть.

— Признайся, булочками тебя кормили? — Он повернулся за потником, накинул на спину Айво ткань. — Если не Якоб, то, наверное, Банти? — Дома нужно будет переседлать, амуниция тоже рабочая, с гербом стражи. Раскинувшийся крылья орел был вытеснен на коже седла, блестел на серебряных бляшках уздечки.

Айво перебирал Персивалю волосы, мешая седлать, потом без напоминания открыл рот, опустил голову, без капризов давая застегнуть на себе пряжки. Рабочие уздечки на таких, как Айво, шили без переносного ремня — чтобы не мешал в случае чего широко-широко раскрыть совсем не лошадиные, клыкастые челюсти.

— Пойдем домой, — сообщил Персиваль, выводя Айво из конюшни. — А потом — в гости.

«Куда в гости?» — уставился на него темный глаз.

— К Серафине.

Старый район занимали почти одни особняки. Высокие заборы с резными рунами и угрожающе пляшущими поверх магическими огнями, за которыми тянулись ветки рослых деревьев фамильных парков, темнели стены зданий, построенных по моде прошедших веков. На широких и свободных улицах постоянно встречались патрули, знакомые стражники едва заметно кивали Персивалю при встрече. Пара тяжеловозов, выделяясь среди тонконогих, запряженных в кареты и коляски легкоупряжных красавцев, тащили свой груз, доставляя его кому-то из жителей этого района.

От последних Персивалю досталось пара холодных приветствий, но кое-кто остановился поболтать — Персиваль натянул поводья, не давая Айво подшутить над собеседниками или их лошадьми.

Не надо портить отношения, особенно если он таки согласится на повышение.

По дороге к особняку Лестрейнджей пришлось проехать почти весь район, в том числе — поворот на улицу, на которой родился сам Персиваль. Она отозвалась холодком внутри — хорошо, что он все же не к родителям. Всего лишь в гости.

Крупные, с рост человека, кованые вороны на воротах Лестрейнджей зашевелились, защелкали клювами, когда Персиваль подъехал к ним. Айво оскалился в ответ и нервно царапал когтями булыжник, пока их не впустили. Вороны свернули крылья, ворота распахнулись, и пара стражников в черных ливреях вышли их встретить.  
Айво, которому Персиваль наказал не хулиганить, увели в загон, а Персиваль поднялся по ступеням к дверям.

Лита сама вышла к нему, с бледной улыбкой протянула руку.

Персиваль склонился к смуглой коже. Лита Лестрейндж — невысокая, захватывающе красивая, с большими печальными глазами, нелюбимая дочь нелюбимого рода, но единственная наследница.

— Серафина пока занята, но скоро придет. — Лита повернулась, шурша юбками. — Пойдемте, я вас провожу.

Большой, зловещий старый особняк она тоже не любила. Но покинуть пока не могла.

Поэтому Серафина переехала к ней.

Гостиная выглядела иначе, чем в прошлый визит. Мебель эпохи Войны полукровок исчезла, сменившись более легкой и изящной. Темный паркет и барельефные вороны на стенах никуда не делись, но другая мебель, ковры и портьеры делали комнату светлее и уютнее. За высокими окнами раскинулся холодный, голый сад.

Лита, как вежливая хозяйка, приняла похвалу новой обстановке, сообщив, что ею занималась Серафина. Говорила она изысканно и дружелюбно, но пусто — салонный разговор со знакомым, которому хочешь высказать расположение, но не откровенничать. Персиваль отвечал в такт.

Наверное, нужно привезти ей коробку пирожных или печенья от Якоба. Они делают людей счастливее, а ей бы это не помешало.

Шаги Серафины по коридору они оба услышали издалека. Там лежали толстые ковры, но Персивалю казалось, что он слышит фантомное цоканье каблуков — металлом о камни.

— Здравствуй. — Она склонилась поцеловать Персиваля в щеку, обдав тяжелым запахом цветов, повернулась к Лите. — Спасибо, милая, что не дала ему убежать. Дальше я сама справлюсь.

Лита вышла, улыбнувшись ей, а Серафина села на ее место, взяла едва тронутую ею чашку, хотя на столе их было три.

— Ну что, сильно на тебя давят? — Она отпила красноватый чай.

— Держусь. — Персиваль без интереса вертел в руках тонкую чашку. Небось невкусно, дорого, редко — и невкусно… — Но уже подумываю, что зря.

— Ты не сможешь быть в стражниках вечно. Рано или поздно придется куда-то уходить, — безапелляционно заявила Серафина. — Хотя я до сих пор удивлена, что тебя туда вообще взяли.

— А я настойчивый. — Персиваль усмехнулся.

— Ну так займи уже этот пост и прояви свою настойчивость там. — В личных беседах с близкими друзьями и без того резкая Серафина тактом совсем не отличалась. — Людей вроде тебя на постах выше низовых очень не хватает. Ну же, если приложишь усилия, то встретимся на верхушке.

— Амбициозно, как обычно.

— У меня все задатки. — Серафина пожала плечами, едва прикрытыми легкой багровой тканью накидки. — Я удивлюсь, если не смогу занять такое место. Значит, я где-то проиграла по крупному. И тебе придется очень по-крупному сглупить, чтобы ничего не добиться. Не говори, что сам не хочешь.

— Хочу. И не хочу тоже. — Персиваль провел пальцами по лакированному подлокотнику кресла. — Сложно объяснить, Фина.

— Можешь просто сдаться обстоятельствам, — предложила она. — В таких случаях, конечно, нужно все тщательно обдумывать, но ты слишком много думаешь и мало — действуешь. Упустишь.

— Хорошо, хватит. — Он выставил руки, защищаясь, но уголки губ подрагивали в улыбке. — Как думаешь, отец будет доволен?

— Наверняка, — решила Серафина, звонко ставя чашку на блюдце. — Внутри себя, наверное, скакать от радости станет, что ты наконец-то делаешь верные шаги, но не покажет, конечно.

Персиваль фыркнул, представив своего отца, старшего Грейвза, скачущим.

— У вас все в порядке? Лита выглядит печальной.

— Мы разбирались с наследством и магией особняка. — Серафина сжала губы. — Ее отец вкладывал свои чары в расчете на наследника, и не стал менять, даже когда понимал, что наследника уже не будет… Магия не хочет ее признавать, приходится повозиться. Я помогаю, но все равно выматывает. Думаю позвать заклинателей.

— Если разберетесь, сможете спокойно отсюда уехать и оставить дом? — сочувственно спросил Персиваль.

— Должны, — твердо сказала Серафина. — Не хочу, чтобы Лита тут жила. Плохое место, если ты не такая же сволочь, как все твои предки.

— Это да. — Персиваль кивнул. Он тоже чувствовал это — здесь для чар использовали магию темную, злую, построенную на чужих страданиях. Будучи гостем, это легкое ощущение холодка можно было игнорировать, но жить тут или даже просто ночевать? Персиваль предпочел бы трущобы.

Определенно, корзинка с выпечкой — это меньшее, чем он может помочь.

— Если ты согласишься на повышение и потом придешь на следующий прием, там будет весело, — заметила Серафина, беря из вазы яблоко. Кроваво-алое, оно казалось кричаще ярким, ненастоящим в белизне и черноте комнаты.

— Как ты думаешь, кто меня поддержит? — Персиваль отставил чашку и устроился поудобнее.

— Лучше начать с тех, кто точно не поддержит. — Серафина наклонилась вперед и заговорщически улыбнулась.

Когда Персиваль покинул особняк, уличные фонари уже зажглись. Здесь они светили холодным, надменным голубым, и по ночам от этого света на коридоры и комнаты особняка Грейвзов падали синие тени.

Получивший возможность вдоволь размять ноги в загоне Айво бодро цокал, потряхивая головой так, что кольца уздечки звенели.

— К Якобу, — сказал Персиваль, и Айво прибавил шагу.

Пекарня уже, должно быть, закрыта. Разошлись покупатели, завершили свои дела Якоб и помощники, печи остывают и огни погашены. А на втором этаже, в спальне, горит окно.

Персиваль едва ощутимо тронул Айво, и тот поднялся в размашистую рысь.

Вино здесь пили не из тонкого, как первый лед, стекла, а из надежных, покрытых яркой глазурью стаканов. Персиваль к этому уже привык. Он вообще много узнал о мире с тех пор, как поступил на службу и съехал из особняка на съемную квартиру.

Он взял свой стакан из рук Якоба. Темная жидкость плескалась у края, отражая золотистые огни. Окно спальни было занавешено, на постели лежало несколько одеял, поднос стоял на небольшом столике. Весь жар печей, заботливо поддерживаемый улучшенной чарами жаровней, стоящей в углу, словно собрался здесь — и поэтому Персиваль скинул одежду вплоть до рубашки.

— Что это? — Напиток оказался теплым. С сильным, терпким вкусом ягод, почти скрывающим алкоголь. — Я думал, вино.

— Вино с соком. Решил, что тебе захочется чего-то теплого после поездки верхом с другого края города. — Якоб взял свой стакан и сел рядом. Персиваль подвинулся ближе, чтобы прикоснуться.

— Ты прав, но поездка — это не самое страшное. Я гостил в неприятном месте. — Для начала, наверное, половины стакана разбавленного вина и чужого теплого тела рядом хватит, чтобы вытряхнуть холодок из костей. — У меня к тебе просьба.

— Что нужно? — Якоб положил ладонь ему на плечо. Нажал, погладил, начиная разминать.

— Корзинка с выпечкой, на двоих. Моей подруге определенно не помешает немного счастья. Только не записывай как подарок, не нарушай себе баланс, я оплачу. — Персиваль подался под руку, склонился вперед.

— Ладно, как скажешь. — Якоб провел кончиками пальцев по верху шеи, потом стал расслабляюще поглаживать плечи.

— К тебе никто не приходил? — Персиваль отпил еще вина.

— Нет, конечно. Успокойся, у них нет шансов меня заставить, они одного твоего присутствия испугались. — Ладони оказались под рубашкой, прошлись по лопаткам.  
— Мне это все равно не нравится.

— Ты отдыхаешь. Не надо меня ни от чего спасать. — Теперь Якоб задрал на нем рубашку и гладил поясницу. Трудно было не выкинуть лишние мысли из головы и не распустить руки в ответ, с удовольствием трогая чужое тело, непохожее и похожее на его собственное.

Энтузиазм у Якоба каждый раз был такой, что хотелось просто растечься, как ящерица на солнышке, и наслаждаться ласками. Только это бессовестно, конечно — ничем не отвечать.

Пока его целовали, Персиваль запустил пальцы в мягкие темные волосы, растрепал, перебрал пряди. Рубашка с него соскользнула словно сама, теплые руки принялись поглаживать грудь, дразняще касаться живота — Персиваль вздрагивал, но такое ему нравилось. Он беспорядочно приласкал в ответ — Якоб был уютным, горячим и сильным, так и тянуло прижаться поближе.

— Красивый. — Чужие пальцы перебирали очерченные мышцы, раздевали, стаскивали штаны, и Персиваль охотно поддавался. Напряженный член коснулся бедра, и Персиваль протянул к нему руку, чтобы приласкать. Обхватил ладонью пониже, провел немного, затем отодвинулся, чтобы взять масло — Якоб, продолжая гладить, потянулся к нему первым, вложил в руку.

Оно тоже пахло сладостью, и, Персиваль знал, было сладкое на вкус.

— Как ты хочешь? — Теперь он мог трогать чужой член увереннее, вниз и вверх.

— Может, просто поласкаемся? — Якоб все еще обходил в своих прикосновениях его пах, явно нарочно.

— И только? — Персиваль не был уверен, что ему не хочется большего. Что ему хватает просто скольжения пальцев по стволу и головке, вызывающих тихие выдохи. Что он не хочет сделать большее.

Он высвободился из объятий, чтобы сползти по постели пониже. Якоб, не возражая, раздвинул ноги.

Персиваль положил ладони на бедра, опираясь, и склонился к члену. Прошелся губами, сразу же услышав глубокие стоны. Когда он открыл рот, стоны стали еще выразительнее.

Сосредоточенно двигаясь вверх и вниз, со всем старанием обрабатывая член, Персиваль слушал реакцию Якоба. Так горячо и самозабвенно умел только он. Сжав губы, Персиваль потерся бедрами о постель — самому тоже хотелось.

Якоб притянул его к себе, требовательно, но плавно. Он нетерпеливо подавался вверх, головка члена проходилась по небу, стоны стали прерывистыми и особенно сладкими.

Персиваль не стал отстраняться, когда член запульсировал — позволил излиться себе в рот, сглотнул и тщательно облизал головку. Якоб дышал тяжело, лежа с закрытыми глазами, но вскоре зашевелился.

— Или сюда. — Он не мог оставить его без удовольствия, и Персиваль устроился повыше. Вокруг ноющего члена тут же обвились пальцы, и, уткнувшись Якобу в шею, Персиваль выдохнул и поддал бедрами. Ничего больше не нужно было, только вот так, умелой лаской по напряженному стволу, почти жесткой хваткой по головке…  
Якоб облизывал ладонь, пока Персиваль восстанавливал дыхание.

В комнате было жарко, так что он отодвинулся, лег спиной на приятно прохладную постель. Жаровня едва слышно гудела, погасить бы ее, но тогда к утру может стать холодно… Нет, уж лучше так. Он только-только действительно согрелся.

То, что он хотел сказать, не было плодом бездумной неги. Персиваль думал об этом с полудня, в дороге, дома, в гостях. И раньше тоже.

Он все равно должен принять решение. Негоже ему прятаться за отлагательствами.

— Якоб, — позвал Персиваль.

Тот, наливающий им вина, повернулся. Увидел выражение лица Персиваля, сел напротив, подал стакан.

— Слушаю.

— Я тут кое-что решил. — Персиваль отпил. — Завтра с утра поеду в штаб и буду договариваться о повышении.

— Молодец! — Якоб просиял, как будто это было его повышение.

— И еще кое-что. Работа — только мое дело, но вот это… — Все же он немного замешкался. — Словом, я хотел бы жить здесь, у тебя. Только, увы, это может кое-кому не понравиться, но ничего серьезного, я бы не стал предлагать, будь это действительно опасно, ты знаешь…

— Знаю, — кивнул Якоб. — Все в порядке, Перси. Я ничего не боюсь и согласен.

Персиваль выдохнул. Ну вот. Он все сделал… ладно, не все, но важную часть — точно. Остальное частности.

Теплые сильные руки обняли за плечи, погладили спину. Персиваль поддался их успокаивающей ласке.

— Я буду рад. Но как же Айво? Ему скучно ждать тебя в деннике.

— Найду рядом место, где можно его оставить, — заверил Персиваль. Закрыл глаза, пока Якоб перебирал его волосы.

Будущее обещало быть насыщенным.


End file.
